In our fast paced and highly mobile society, people increasingly rely on portable electronics equipment, for example, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), personal communication system (PCS) devices, etc. to improve their productivity or enrich their lives. However, people often lose portable electronics equipment due to theft or misplacement. The cost of losing portable equipment includes not only the replacement cost of the hardware and the software installed thereon, but also the loss of the data stored in the equipment and the loss of productivity.
Cable locks are often used for securing laptop computers to fixed items to deter theft. Cable locks are simple to use and relatively inexpensive. However, the cables can be cut or sheared by a determined larcenist. Furthermore, once a portable asset is stolen or otherwise lost, it is nearly impossible for the owner to track and retrieve it.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and method for effectively securing portable objects. It would be beneficial for the apparatus to be able to be securely attached to the portable object. It would be beneficial for the apparatus and the method to be able to track the portable object over a large geographic area and under a variety of conditions. Further, would be beneficial to generate an alarm signal when the portable object is not in the possession of its owner.